


Hard Candy

by i605



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>糖果Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 注意CP，这篇是Johnny(Max前男友)/Andy(Caroline前男友)，带剧情的PWP

Johnny不知道自己怎么了，自从他跟Max以一种极其和平的方式分手以后他就总觉得自己的嘴里少了点什么... 嘿！别往歪处想！他在床上辗转了几个钟头，具体是多长时间他也记不清了，也许是两个小时，也许是整个晚上，但最终他还是成功地在天亮之前想明白了自己到底在留恋什么：Andy和他的巧克力煎饼。

正像Johnny自己曾经说过的那样，他爱爱爱爱死煎饼了！

这也正是他会发现自己举着手机尴尬地播着Max号码的原因，他迫切地想要再次品尝Andy的美味。出乎意料的，Max告诉他事实上Andy也正想要联系他。最近Andy的糖果店的生意不怎么好，所以他想让Johnny帮忙弄点海报之类的东西做些宣传，毕竟Johnny是个搞艺术的，怎么说也算是半个公关了。

Johnny在心里庆幸着，正当在他还苦恼着没有借口去见Andy的时候就突然多了这么一个顺理成章的理由，也许这就是天意吧！

*

Johnny到的时候Andy正在店里忙着搬货，身上穿的那件单层的薄布衬衫被汗水浸湿了，紧紧地贴在他光滑的皮肤上，就算Andy没什么太结实的肌肉，这画面也足够香艳了。嗯...当然，是从艺术的角度上来讲。

他敲了敲门框，Andy寻着声音抬起头来。

“Johnny？没想到你这么快就到了！” Andy抹着额头的汗珠，尴尬地撑了撑自己的衣服，“实在是抱歉，我现在看起来一定糟透了，给我五分钟，我这就去换件衣服。”

“等一下。” Johnny叫住了他，“我觉得你现在这样刚刚好，dirty，wet，但是又无比的阳光。如果我们再加上点糖果... 嗯，没什么能比这对比鲜明的冲击来得更性感了。你说呢？”

“你是专业人士，我全听你的” Andy用脚把箱子踢到了不起眼的角落里，与此同时Johnny也架好了相机的三脚架。

“我们可以把你放在海报里，让你为自家的糖果做代言。至于标语，听Caroline说你喜欢称自己为Candy Andy，我觉得那很Hot，Let’s keep it that way.”

“那你说我们应该在哪取景？这些糖果罐子怎么样？每次Max走到这儿就再也迈不动步子了。”

“Fine，罐子不错。” Johnny抱起一个罐子，示意Andy坐在空位上，“你拿着这个随便摆点什么姿势，我先看看效果...”

Andy把罐子放在了自己的裆前，胳膊支在盖子上，双腿自然下垂，悬空在地面之上。

“这很不错，Cute。现在我要你再解开几颗扣子，然后把糖捧在胸前。”

“像这样？” Andy解开了衬衫最上面的三颗纽扣，这让店里的空气突然变得燥热起来，哦，天啊，这太诱人了，唯一美中不足的地方就是糖果把Andy衬衫下那两颗若隐若现的巧克力豆给挡住了。

“也许我们可以让手再低一点，像这样...” Johnny做了个示范，现在一切都完美了。他按下快门连拍了几张，心想着也许在选完片以后自己还可以偷偷留下几张作为私藏。

“OK，现在你可以站起来了，Charming。把衬衫全部脱掉。”

“什么？我不知道... 这样好么？”

“当然，我们得迎合各个年龄段的口味不是么？相信我，如果你在十二月把这些海报贴出来，估计你整个冬天都不用扫雪了。”

“Well, if you say so.” Andy解开扣子把衬衫甩到一边，Johnny背对着他吞了吞口水。

“我数到三，你把这些糖豆扬到空中，然后以最快的速度摆好Pose，明白吗？”

“嗯，听起来没多复杂，这么简单的事情要是我再做不好的话恐怕你就得亲自指导了。”

哦，该死，你这是故意的么？Johnny在心里咒骂道。

“好了，我要数了，一，二，三... Perfect！”

“真希望这些海报能起点作用，要不然恐怕我就真的再也没有衣服可穿了。”

“Come’n，对我有点信心好不好？” Johnny拆下三脚架上的相机递到了Andy的手里，“不信你自己看看”

“Wow，这...你说的没错，我是该对你有点信心。”

“好了，我们继续吧，你的内裤是什么样式什么颜色的？” Johnny把相机重新拧回到架子上。

“什么什么？”

“我在说你的内裤，伙计，your underwear。”

“额...灰色四角的，怎么了？”

“Oh no，man，灰色太不性感了。” 说着，Johnny从自己的包里翻出一条红色的三角内裤，“换上它，and keep your pants off.”

Andy拿着裤子犹豫了一会，但看Johnny丝毫没有要妥协的意思，他也只好硬着头皮答应了。“You’re the Boss.”

Andy躲进卫生间里去换他的衣服，Johnny则在外面努力试图让自己的小Johnny安分下来。他来的时候可完全没预料到事情会发展得这么火辣。今天原本的计划明明只是拍几张照片而已，这种事他已经做过千百遍了！虽然说十个艺术家有九个都能跟同性挂上点关系，可这次？天啊...他现在满脑子只有一个念头——把Andy操翻在糖果堆里。

Johnny剥了块巧克力糖丢进嘴里，就在他摆弄糖纸的时候Andy回来了，全身赤裸着，只穿了一条红色的三角裤。“你看到我的下限们了吗？我想他们走丢了。”

“不，他们没丢，他们被我吃了。” Johnny把巧克力堆在腮帮的一边，上下咬合做出咀嚼的动作。

“可怜的下限们...”

Johnny塞给他一把糖果，让他把糖果点缀在内裤里。Andy一股脑地把糖全部塞了进去，非但没有美感不说，反倒让糖纸把自己弄得难受无比。

“诶，还是我来弄吧。”

Johnny叹了口气，单膝跪在Andy面前等着他掏出内裤里的糖果，然后把它们重新安放在裤脚和裤腰的边缘。此刻小Andy就静静地躺在他的鼻子前面，Johnny不得不一边控制住自己的冲动，一边继续手上的工作。他只要把手再往里多伸出几厘米就可以轻易地摸到那个可爱的小东西了... 哦天啊，这快要折磨死他了。

“Andy，保持微笑，然后叼住这块糖。马上就要大功告成了。一，二，三！” 

*

等等！

这怎么就大功告成了？

开什么玩笑？谁会错过这么好机会？

重来重来！！

*

“诶，还是我来弄吧。”

Johnny叹了口气在相机前磨蹭了一会，然后单膝跪在Andy面前等着他掏出内裤里的糖果，然后把它们重新安放在裤脚和裤腰的边缘。此刻小Andy就静静地躺在他的鼻子前面，Johnny不得不一边控制住自己的冲动，一边继续手上的工作。他只要把手再往里多伸出几厘米就可以轻易地摸到那个可爱的小东西了... 哦天啊，这快要折磨死他了。

“Andy，你搭帐篷了。如果我把宣传照拍成这样的话估计其他来你店里买东西的男人都会嫉妒的。”

“哦，很抱歉，我想我只是...太紧张了...” Andy尴尬地挠了挠头。

“正常反应，我给别人拍照的时候他们也会这样。也许... 我能帮你来缓解一下？”

Johnny站起来环住Andy的腰部，闲着的左手捻开一颗巧克力糖的包装，然后把糖丢进自己嘴里。口腔的温度融化了巧克力的外壳，他用舌头把酥脆的糖心塞进Andy的嘴里，融化成一团的粘腻的巧克力把两个人的嘴唇粘在了一起。

“You are not helping.” Andy把自己的嘴唇从Johnny嘴里扯了出来，小声地抱怨着。

“Humm...” Johnny没有辩解什么，只是哼唧了一声然后又重新咬住对方的嘴唇继续沉浸在自己的“安抚”工作里了。

Andy内裤里的形状被勾勒得更加明显了，突起的顶端也被液体浸成了深红色。Johnny伸手拉下了他的内裤，里面糖果噼哩啪啦掉了一地。

“Nice Candy Cane (拐杖糖)!” Johnny握住了Andy的分身，用手掌包裹住它的四周但留下头部暴露在空气里。

“哦，Johnny，Careline不会喜欢我这么做的...” Andy闭着眼睛嘟囔道，脸上享受的表情与嘴里说出来的话极其地不统一。

“No Careline and definetly no Max.” 大艺术家试图用舌头堵住Andy的嘴，但舌头却被他硬生生地推了回来。“嘿，这太不公平了，我一丝不挂，你却穿得严严实实的！”

“那你自己动手吧。” Johnny松开了紧握着小Andy的手，随便抓了一把糖豆塞进Andy的嘴里。Andy一边大口大口地嚼着糖豆，一边在心里默骂着解开了Johnny腰带和拉链。

人们都说每个好的画家都有一只自己最中意的笔，now Andy knows where Johnny’s pen is (penis).

Andy勾着Johnny的后背，而后者则顺势弯下腰含住了褐发小子的龟头。难道一个人如果糖吃得多了连他身上的某些器官也会跟着变甜吗？Johnny满腹的疑问，因为Andy那根老二真的就像圣诞节里的拐杖糖一样可口。

过够了嘴瘾，Johnny抬起身子扶正了自己的眼镜，从地上的裤子里拿出一支套套(他发誓这支套子绝对不是为了今天这事而准备的)，然后把Andy弯在自己的身下。他往手心吐了口吐沫，把冒着泡沫的透明液体抹在Andy的洞口，又抹了一些在自己的勃起的老二上，以Andy预料之外的速度和力度插了进去。

“轻点！” Andy惊叫着夹紧屁股上的肌肉，突然地收缩让Johnny浑身一颤，“这可是我的第一次，伙计，你不就能温柔点吗？”

“信不信由你，我以前也没做过这种事。” Johnny退了出来，趁着Andy缓和的间隙偷偷撕开了一袋M&M豆。“但是听说甜蜜的东西(sweet things)可以缓解疼痛，也许我们也应该试试。” 说着，Johnny又抓过一把糖豆塞进Andy的嘴里，然后把几颗M&M豆塞进了他的体内，用自己的阴茎将他们送到Andy身体的最深处。

“Don’t！” Andy想要叫，但声音被糖豆堵在了喉咙里。

Johnny的老二在Andy的身体里摩擦着，Andy觉得自己越来越热，越来越迫切，就好像Johnny勾起了他全部的欲望一样。戴眼镜的男人已经探索了他身体内每一处未知的角落，但这交合却没有丝毫的拥有感，就像是...纯粹的愉悦，没有任何责任和负担。

Johnny在冲刺的时候Andy失声叫了出来，前者在呻吟的刺激下到达了高潮，精液喷涌而出，却被套子活生生地拦住了。

Johnny喘着粗气离开了Andy的身体，他退下了那只装满精液的套子，放平Andy，然后把自己制造出的乳白色的液体倾倒在Andy的阴茎上，上下撸动着，在色情的挤压声中把大男孩送入感官的巅峰。

Andy射了自己一身，而Johnny的精液已经完全变成了像是纸杯蛋糕上打发过的奶油一样的东西，覆盖在疲软的小Andy上。Johnny捡起那件先前被丢在地上的衬衫把自己和Andy清理干净，然后亲手帮Andy穿上内裤，重新塞好糖果。

“你看，帐篷软下去了不是吗？” Johnny得意地欣赏着自己的杰作，然后在Andy没注意的时候换下了那张已经存满了录像的存储卡把它偷偷藏进自己的包里，一起藏起来的还有那件沾满了Andy汗水和两个人精液的衬衫。

“最后再来一张，保持微笑，然后叼住这块糖。马上就要大功告成了。来，一，二，三！” Johnny按下了快门。

“God，我得说这是我这辈子干过的最疯狂的事了。” Andy回到卫生间里穿好了裤子，Johnny也收拾好了自己的东西，靠坐在摆放糖罐的柜子上。

“等海报的成品做出来了我会再联系你的，这是我的号码。” Johnny把名片埋在一个罐子里然后使劲摇了摇，“作为答谢，我希望你不介意再为我多做点巧克力煎饼。”

“As you wish.” Andy拦过Johnny的腰，在他的嘴里留下一颗融化了一半的薄荷糖。

 

The End


End file.
